fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skolas
Appearance Skolas originally has bleach white hair, clawed hands and a long scaled tail. He wore a white hoody-like top with a red scarf that hanged over his left shoulder, as well as horns that peered over towards his forehead. After his rebirth his hair turned pitch black, his horns straightened and his hoody become a cloak, his tail dissolved however his claws remained- as well as reptiallian feet. His etherious form is similar to that of a Wolf/Fox, His hair becomes Ash Blonde, with stained blood streaks through his fur, as well as his clothing dispearing. His mouth stretches back towards his neck giving him a larger amount of teeth. Personality Skolas' is the quiet type, which is ironically fitting for his occupation as a Guild Assasin/Agent, However, after his defeat against Natsu Dragneel during the destruction of the original Tartaros, he shows a sadistic side that had not been seen since he served Zeref. History Skolas is a Demon who was formed by the magic if Zeref around 400 years ago. Being one of the first Demons ever formed by Zeref, Skolas pledged allegiance the Zeref for years to come, however, Zeref denied his help unless needed- in which he sealed him away into one of his books. After 400 years, Kyoka and Seliah summoned Skolas from this book, as he emerged his memory was extremely hazy, Kyoka asked Skolas was he does remember- and in time his memory was regained. He served Tartaros for many years as an Assasin and a Ruse Agent for Succubus eye. When Kyoka first came to Succbus Eye, she encountered Skolas and he explained how all these Dark Mages were not worth while, besides one- who goes by the name Minerva, at this point she was not present- but on a task, While Kyoka and Skolas killed and transformed members of Succubus eye, Kyoka stayed for Minerva as Skolas went back to the Cube. During the war between Tartaros and Fairy Tail, Skolas fought the Ice Mage known as Gray Fullbuster, the two both battled fiercly- as it seemed Skolas was brutally beating Gray without breaking a sweat, Gray got up and pushed -as if mad with power, he froze all the blood Skolas could throw at him, even his own, making his ice pure red, he killed Skolas however in this last moment, Skolas throught to himself that recognised this power, this face, one name came to mind- Silver Fullbuster. It was at this point Gray cut Skolas in half. When Skolas emerged from the Hells core- Tartaros was all but destroyed, He encountered Seliah and Jackal, and went off with them to form their new Tartaros, for one purpose: The Destruction of Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities '''Blood Curse: '''Skolas unique Curse, which gives him the ability to Manipulate, Stop, and increase Bloodflow, he also has the ability to use the blood of the souls he has taken, however, if a foe gets to close, the Curse is basically defective, it can be used, however only a minor amount of pain is done to teh target- which is the reason why Skolas keeps his distance in a fight. '''Enhancement Curse: '''Is a Curse that increases power. Enhancement allows the user to make a target of his choice stronger. However, those who cannot withstand the Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. The user is also able to use the Curse to strengthen themselves, increasing their power every second without a limit. '''Etherious Form: '''His etherious form is similar to that of a Wolf/Fox, His hair becomes Ash Blonde, with stained blood streaks through his fur, as well as his clothing dispearing. His mouth stretches back towards his neck giving him a larger amount of teeth. Skolas3.jpg|Skolas' Etherious form Skolas2.png|Skolas Rebirth Skolas1.jpg|Skolas Original Skolas4.jpg|Skolas half way into his Etherious Form Trivia The name Skolas comes from the video game: Destiny, who is part of an alien race known as the Fallen- his title is the Kell of Kells, otherwise known as the King of Kings. I was given Permission by Per to make this character Blood Curse was inspired by Blood Bending, in legend of Korra- as well as my own adaptions.